The annulus of intervertebral discs develop defects or tears, and a portion of the nucleus pulposus can be squeezed toward, into or through the defect or tear. This creates pain and discomfort. Methods have been developed to repair these tears in the annulus. These methods include using sutures to close the tear. The sutures, however, can fail over time. Other methods use plugs that are inserted into the tear. These plugs, however, are typically inserted from the exterior of the annulus and require difficult positioning or enlarging of the tear to accommodate insertion of the plug. Some plugs only cover the external side of the annulus tear.
Therefore, systems and methods are desired for annulus repair that cover both the internal and external surfaces of the annulus and that provide for access to the internal surface of the annulus for improved attachment of a repair device to the annulus.